Shore to Shore
by Smokewisp
Summary: When the Clans reach their new territory, a shecat and her friends embark on another quest. They go to the Tribe of the Rushing Water and fight Sharptooth's heirs. R&R please!
1. The Fireball

Sunlight glinted. She moved through the brambles. A quiet thrush was perched on a thorn bush. It twittered and spread its wings to take flight. Then a flash of black and ginger, then the bird was dead at a she-cat's paws. She smirked. She snatched it up in her jaws. She trotted back to the ThunderClan camp. She thought about her Clan; decent, loyal, trust-worthy... Then she thought about her name. Her name...not very scary.

It was...she shook her head. Firepaw...her name was Firepaw. Her green eyes glittered. Firepaw's fur was black with ginger stripes. It was sleek and shiny like a raven's wing. She pranced into camp, setting her prey down on the fresh-kill pile.

Her eyes traveled warmly around the camp. It was home. She closed her eyes, breathing in the warm scent. Suddenly a harsh snarl rose above her thinking,

"What are you doing, Mouse-brain? Trying to remember what your name was?"

Firepaw glared, turning around. It was her friend, Sunpaw.

"Yeah!" She said sarcastically. Sunpaw was a light brown tabby but large yellow splotches on her pelt in random places. Her tail was golden.

"Hey! Have you been hunting again?" Her friend studied her.

"Yeah...Brambleclaw doesn't have time to train me since he's deputy..." She shifted to the side.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes, "Don't worry! Firestar is so sure that Graystripe will come back. Then you will be trained!"

Firepaw snorted, choosing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. She then sat down with Sunpaw by the apprentice den.

"When is Sorreltail going to train you next time? You saw the borders today and then tomorrow-"

Sunpaw sighed, "Then tomorrow we are showed how to hunt...I'm 7 moons old! I know how to do everything!"

A sudden voice said behind then from the apprentice den.

"Except keep your mouth shut." It was Brightpaw. Firepaw purred as her friend padded out of the apprentice den, "Here, finish my mouse. It's too stringy."

Brightpaw gave a "mrow" of laughter.

"No thanks. I want to ask Firestar if I could go on a patrol. Firepaw? Wanna' come? Oh, and Sunpaw...Sorreltail is looking for you! She wants you to catch Firestar some prey."

Sunpaw sighed, getting to her paws and padding across camp.

Firepaw stood up, finishing her mouse reluctantly, and shook the dust from her fur.

"Sure!" The she-cats trotted across the camp clearing and entered the leader's den.

"Firestar?" Firepaw called through the brambles.

The flame-colored tom lifted his gaze, "Yes, Firepaw, Brightpaw?"

"Uh, we were wondering if we could patrol," Firepaw meowed. Brightpaw shot her a warning glance. Firepaw rolled her eyes impatiently, "Please?"

Firestar laughed softly, "Yes, but take a warrior with you!" Firepaw dipped her head quickly when Angelpaw did more slowly. They slipped out of the den.

"Who do you want to bring?"Brightpaw asked. She was so pretty. Her golden fur and beautiful green eyes.

"Um..." Firepaw looked around, "Hey, Rainwhisker!" The dark gray tom looked behind him.

"Hello, Firepaw! And Brightpaw!" He purred, flicking Firepaw on the ear gently with his tail.

"Wanna' come on a patrol with us?" Firepaw asked energetically.

"I have a lot of things to do around here..." He murmured, "But I guess I could spare a little extra time!"

"Thanks, Rainwhisker!" Brightpaw purred.

As Rainwhisker padded to the camp entrance, Brightpaw purred, "Isn't he wonderful?"

Firepaw narrowed her eyes playfully but they walked after him.

A patrol...Her first one. Firepaw breathed with excitement and even Brightpaw was bristling with joy.

They nudged each other as they strode through the forest, sounds and scents washed over them.


	2. Friends

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" A singsong voice chanted as Firepaw stirred.

"Wha-?" She mumbled.

Sunpaw yelled in her ear, "Wake up! It's almost sun-up!"

"What!" Firepaw leaped to her feet, "I slept that long!"

"Yup. And you have to hunt with Butterflypaw and Brambleclaw today!"

"Whatever..." Firepaw slipped out of the apprentice den. She looked around, "Butterflypaw?"

"I'm right here..." Firepaw looked up and Butterflypaw was perched in a tree above the apprentice den.

"We have to hunt- "

"I know that. I'll be down in a second." She hissed. She started climbing down and Firepaw rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get Brambleclaw!"

She trotted off to find her mentor.

"Brambleclaw!" She called.

Brambleclaw said from the warrior den, "I'll be right out!" Firepaw looked behind her at the warrior den, "Ok." She sat down, glancing around.

Brambleclaw appeared, "Ok. I'm ready. Where's Butterflypaw- "

"I'm here..." The she-cat was padded up behind them, "I'm ready. Let's go."

"I just told Firestar." They walked out of the camp entrance and the forest was ahead of them.

Firepaw jumped around excitedly while Butterfly growled at Firepaw and her enthusiasm.

"Why can't you keep still?" She snarled.

Firepaw hissed back, "I can. I just want to get all my energy out before hunting." No reply was shot back.

Brambleclaw then stopped.

"Firepaw...what do you smell?"

Firepaw sniffed the air, "Uh...rabbit by the WindClan border over there," She flicked her tail to the border close by, "mouse...but it's stale. Some owl up in that tree...I smell some vole...very recent...And..." She wrinkled her nose, "ShadowClan."

Brambleclaw pricked his ears, "Is it Tawnypelt?" Tawnypelt was his sister in ShadowClan. Maybe he could talk to her now.

"No...It isn't Tawnypelt..." Butterflypaw breathed, for the first time, anxious.

"Do you think we could fight off some ShadowClan cats?" Butterflypaw asked, readying her haunches excitedly. Even if Butterflypaw was grouchy, she loved a good fight.

Firepaw grinned mischievously, "Maybe it's that stupid old Blackstar! I would like to show him a peace of my mind!" She swiped at an invisible enemy.

Butterflypaw hissed in agreement.

Brambleclaw swatted Firepaw on the ear lightly with his paw, "Don't speak like that. And plus, ShadowClan might have just been passing through. Anyway. We're here to hunt. Let's get that vole you said about, if it's not gone away!" He raced after the scent.

Firepaw bounded after him while Butterflypaw followed more slowly.

They came back to camp with much prey. Firepaw had a squirrel and a stoat, which she was very proud of. Brambleclaw had the vole, two thrushes, and a mouse, and Butterflypaw had the most. She had three mice and a dove. Also, a raven was dangling from her jaws.

Brightpaw greeted them when they entered camp, "Hey! Great catches! Anyway...I have great news! Lavendarpaw and Nightpaw are going to be made warriors tonight!"

Firepaw looked puzzled as she dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"But Lavendarpaw and Nightpaw are only 10 moons like me and you! How can they be made warriors?"

Brightpaw growled, "I know. It's not fair. At that age! But they fought off a badger last night so Firestar was very impressed."

"Oh well. We'll be made warriors soon, too!"

Brightpaw shrugged, "Butterflypaw is 10 moons and she's not taking it so well. I just told her." She glanced over at Butterflypaw, who was yelling at an elder.

"Well, if you want dry moss you can get it yourself!" She stormed off.

Firepaw looked shocked, "Was that...Longtail? Wow. Firestar is going to have her tail off when he finds out."

Brightpaw giggled, "I feel even more bad for Sunpaw."

"Yeah. We're all friends...Aren't we; Nightpaw, Lavendarpaw, Butterflypaw, Sunpaw, and us? At least we ARE friends. If we weren't friends, then I'd be mad at Nightpaw and Lavendarpaw..."

She laughed again and Brightpaw took a shrew off the fresh-kill pile.

"I'll take this to the elders and you can get some prey for us. I'll meet you at the apprentice den." Brightpaw explained and padded off.

Firepaw chose a magpie and sat by the apprentice den. Many thoughts swarmed into her head.


	3. 2 Warriors

"Lavendarpaw and Nightpaw. Please come."

Firestar called from the High Rock.

A silver tabby she-cat leaped onto the High Rock. Her purple eyes sparkled with excitement and she sat in front of Firestar. A jet-black she-cat followed a little quicker. She had brown eyes and white streaks down her pelt.

Firepaw grinned as her friends were about to be made warriors. Brightpaw was sitting by her and Sunpaw suddenly took her place beside her mentor.

Firestar continued, "Cloudtail and Ferncloud. You are the mentors of Lavendarpaw and Nightpaw. Do you agree to make these two she-cats warriors?"

Cloudtail nodded solemnly and Ferncloud smiled, "Yes."

"Then by the power of StarClan, your new names will be Lavendarbud and Nightlily. The Clan will honor your speed, fairness, and friendship for one another."

"Lavendarbud! Nightlily!" The crowd chanted as Firestar touched his nose to both their shoulders.

"You both will sit vigil to guard the camp." Firestar leaped from the rock, congratulating the two she-cats as they smiled, leaping down also. Firepaw stood up to talk to her friend when Nightlily said, "Firestar...before I start my vigil, may Lavendarbud and I talk to my friend?"

"Yes...Just be quick. The vigil starts at moon-rise."

"Yes, Firestar." Nightlily dragged Lavendarbud over to Firepaw, "We need to talk. Behind the nursery. Now."

Firepaw looked confused but they gathered there.

Firepaw widened her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Nightlily rolled her eyes, "Nothing. But we have to talk to you. Lavendarbud and I had a dream. About a quest..."

"What!" Firepaw bristled with excitement, "A quest! Cool!"

"Shhh!"Nightlily warned.

Lavendarbud explained, "Bluestar came to us and told us to meet at the half moon in the Training Place.."

Firepaw didn't answer. She was awe-struck.

"But...Why?"

Nightlily sighed, "I don't know why...But tomorrow night is the half-moon."

Firepaw smiled weakly, "Good luck. Are you going?"

"Yes... I hope we have safe travels...I've heard of things like this. Remember the quest that Brambleclaw went on? Good thing we have a new Sandy-Hollow. The old one is miles and miles away over the mountains."

"Yes...This new territory...Well...I'll miss you two."

"I want you to come with us," Nightlily said quickly.

Firepaw shook her head, "I should stay here! I couldn't possibly..."

"No. It will be dangerous and we'd rather die with you, our friend. We need you to come. And Brightpaw. We just have to see who shows up tomorrow night at the Training Place."

Firepaw sighed, then said, "I'm ready for an adventure."

"Great!" Nightlily gave a quick purr and then said, "Well, our vigil is now. See ya'!" They disappeared by the rocky camp entrance." Firepaw sighed, "I have to go tell Brightpaw..."

She slipped out from behind the nursery.

Firepaw told Brightpaw. They were both excited but worried.

Then Firepaw had a dream...


	4. The Dream

She was running and running on endless forest land. In the new territory. She then felt the ground change to dew soft grass under her paws. The sky was endless stars that were shaped into...cats?

She saw none of whom she recognized. Then a large gray she-cat appeared in front of her.

"Firepaw...You are like my old apprentice...Firestar."

Firepaw didn't know what to say when the conversation was brought up so quickly. Was this-?

She had heard stories about the magnificent gray cat named Bluestar. Was it her?

"Bluestar?" She asked timidly.

Bluestar nodded, "You heard about a quest. You shall go on one, but not as a recruit, but as a quest cat. You are chosen to go with Nightlily, Lavendarbud, Brightpaw, and Butterflypaw."

"What about Sunpaw?"

"She is not chosen. Although she is your friend, you can never be so sure."

"But..."

"I would like you to meet another cat."

She stepped back. A large gray tom tabby appeared. There was a look in his eyes. It was mingled with sadness but determination.

"I am Graystripe. Listen to me. My kit, Storm, is in the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Firepaw nodded quickly. She remembered that cat in RiverClan who stayed with Brook in the Tribe. She missed him, as she saw him at her first Gathering. He was friendly. She had been made an apprentice in the old forest and he was the one who congratulated her when she came to the Gathering.

The Clans moved not even 3 moons ago.

"But...what about Feathertail?" Firepaw queried. She had not known the full story of the she-cat who quested with Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt.

"She's dead..." His voice choked but still stayed strong.

"Please talk to him. He will explain everything about the other Clans."

"Other Clans?"

"Yes. Water and Fire will join together and make one."

"What?" Firepaw then stood up, "Please explain more!"

Graystripe sighed, "Water is the Tribe of Rushing Water! Fire is Sharptooth and his Clan. Sharptooth is dead but his fiery Clan still reigns. Save them. Go now."

He vanished, the other starry cats and Bluestar did also.

Firepaw was struggling in her sleep, "But Graystripe! No!"

She woke up.

"Graystripe is dead!" She cried.

The apprentice looked confused and the other den-mates woke up, "Huh?" Butterflypaw growled.

"Shut up..." She said, drooping back to sleep.

Brightpaw was awake, looking shocked.

"Brightpaw?" Firepaw asked worriedly.

Brightpaw panted with excitement, "I had the quest dream!"

Firepaw lit up, "So did I!"

At this, Butterflypaw looked up. She was beside Sunpaw. Those cats were the only apprentices in the den.

"I had it, also!" Butterflypaw said. SUnpaw woke up, stretching, "What about a dream? It's only dawn...I was hunting in my sleep!"

"A quest!" Firepaw explained. Sunpaw looked left out, "A dream? You all had one? I didn't..."

Firepaw remember the warning about Sunpaw not being a friend but she ignored it.

"Sunpaw...it's ok. I'll bring you with us!"

Butterflypaw snorted. Brightpaw looked doubtful.

Then they all nodded.

"The quest begins...Tonight."


	5. Departure

"It's the half-moon. Hurry up, it's almost dawn!" Butterflypaw prodded Firepaw anxiously.

Firepaw mumbled in her sleep, stretching.

Butterflypaw excitedly meowed softly, "Nightlily and Lavendarbud are already going to meet us at the horse farm. Brightpaw is waiting for us outside camp."

Firepaw nodded, waking Sunpaw up, "Sunpaw...The quest!"

Sunpaw leaped to her paws. Then she whispered, "I hope that Birchpaw doesn't miss us while we're gone." She giggled, flicking her ears to the brown mottled tom who slept in the apprentice den with them.

They all padded to the horse farm on the other side of the territory. The moon slowly slid down the sky.

"So...where do we start?" Sunpaw asked.

Brightpaw silenced her with a glare.

Lavendarbud stepped forward, "I think we should travel...Ooh!" A bright star lit up the sky. The moon wasn't in the sky, but a bright, orange star was looking over the whole forest.

It was hanging over the mountains.

Butterflypaw hissed, "Don't even think about it-"

Firepaw snorted, "I am not traveling over all those mountains. Not all the mice in the forest. No way."

Nightlily meowed, "It's the closest thing we have for a map. We have to go West."

Sunpaw growled, "What about our Clans? I don't think that it's even TROUBLE in OUR Clans! It's probably our old forest trouble, or the two-legs ran out of their food! I'm not going."

Firepaw snarled, "Go back to camp. I invited you here and I shouldn't of. This group is for friends...and quest cats only. I want you to come, but if you're gonna' be stubborn, go back now."

Her green eyes blazed with the fire of all the embers put together in the forest.

Sunpaw flattened her ears, keeping quiet.

Brightpaw finally spoke, "I think we should go. That way. Towards the star. It's our only guide."

Firepaw said, her tail lashing excitedly, "Me too."

Lavendarbud and Nightlily exchanged nervous glances. Then Nightlily meowed, "We do, too."

Butterflypaw stared at the ground, then she snapped, "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Sunpaw joined in, "I won't be staying back here! I'll have to share the den with Birchpaw, then!"

They all laughed.

"Then let's go to the mountains!" Firepaw excitedly said.

Brightpaw gave a "meow" of laughter.

"Let's let the warriors take charge here. After all, they are more experienced." she meowed.

Nightlily hissed bashfully and Lavendarbud giggled, stepping in front.

"Let's get out of here before the dawn patrol..." Firepaw suggested. Her heart skipped a beat. They would be gone for dawns, even suns, maybe moons, on this quest. Part of her ached to stay in the forest, but her wild side took over to travel the mountains and possibly save the forest.

_What if we never come back?_ She thought shakily.

But then she remembered Brambleclaw, and how he was deputy now. Maybe when they came back, they would be heros. Her eyes lit up excitedly.

All the leaders would be pleased! Firestar, Leopardstar. Blackstar, and Onestar!

"Are you coming?" Brightpaw called as the group were out of sight.

Firepaw shook the thoughts that were slowing her down off.

"Yeah!" She bounded to Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw...Are you scared?"

Brightpaw bit her lip, "Well, it certainly won't be the easiest of journeys but it won't be the worst."

Firepaw nudged her, "Of course..."

What enemies would be waiting for them on the other side of those rocky cliffs?


	6. Note to Readers

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I won't be typing any of the quest!**

**SORRY!**

**But to my ravaging fans, I will tell you what happens:**

**They travel for about 3 days. They run into snappy two-legs, grouchy rouges, stupid dogs, and sickness. But then they make it to the Tribe of Rushing water.**

**I am so lazy I didn't want to type the quest. Enjoy the rest of the story! It'll be gooooooooooood!**


	7. There at last

"When are we at a stopping point?" Firepaw asked as she leaped onto a rock on the jagged cliffs. The cats were on a steep rocky mountain capped with snow and filled with caves miles and miles away from their Clans.

Butterflypaw bit her lip as she pushed herself up a rock sticking out. Then she finally meowed, "I see a little cave up ahead, but it's way up the mountain..." Her voice faded anxiously.

Sunpaw wailed, "I have rocks and dust in my pelt and I haven't washed it for days...!"

"I know!" Nightlily said.

Lavendarbud was the only one who wasn't complaining. Her long limbs helped her leap up the mountain and she even had time to wash herself.

Brightpaw suddenly lost her footing.

"Help!" She wailed to the group.

Firepaw gasped, her eyes lighting up with worry. She slid down to help Brightpaw, "Bite and hold onto my tail!"

Butterflypaw was calm as she snorted.

Brightpaw bit into Firepaw's tail and Firepaw winced, trying to pull her up. Brightpaw was safe again and she licked her friend's ear shakily, "Thanks...I was really scared there for a second. Remember that's where Shadowpaw fell a couple moons ago?"

Sunpaw nodded gravely and she flopped onto her belly as soon as every cat was on the small landing on the cliff.

"See...there's the cave." Lavendarbud pointed with her tail at a large opening a couple fox-tails away from them.

"Wow... It looked a lot further when I saw it." Butterflypaw said wearily.


	8. DEDICATIONS

**Sorry, this is another note! If anyone is reading this, I want to dedicate this story to my best friends online.**

**Butterflypaw-** Reu

**Brightpaw-** Angel

**Nightlily-** Cat

**Lavendarbud-** Em

**Thanks for being my friends, guys, and even if I don't tlak to you anymore, just know that I'll always be there for you!**

**Now, back to the story...**


	9. Sacrifice

"Firepaw!" Brightpaw cried and she ran over to Firepaw, covering her friend in worried licks and purrs.

"We were so worried about you! Lavendarbud saw you come up here and we followed as soon as we heard! What are you doing here-..." She gazed at Stoneteller with interest.

"S-Stoneteller?" Brightpaw quivered with excitement.

Firepaw explained about the Tribe of the Rushing Water and the problem about FireClan.

Brightpaw widened her eyes as soon as the story began. Then she sat there, saying, "Firepaw...We can't help them..." By the time, Stoneteller was all the way across the cave talking in low tones to some Tribe cats...

Firepaw's eyes were ablaze and they were glazed with anger.

"Why not, Brightpaw!" her voice rose into a wail, "Brightpaw! They're going to die!"

Butterflypaw came up behind them, "Who's going to do what?"

Nightlily and Lavendarbud just sat beside Brightpaw.

"She's right, Firepaw..." Lavendarbud said calmly, "It's going to be dangerous. We might be killed or even captured...we have to go home...this quest hasn't been much help..."

Then Sunpaw spoke up, "You think so! We've become closer! Do you remember how we helped Brightpaw when she was sick! We chased the dogs away from Nightlily! We've had to spend nights and nights together in a rat's nest! And you say it's done nothing?"

Firepaw looked at the ground, bowing her head.

Nightlily then meowed, "Guys...Sunpaw is right. We have to stay here. We...I think we should help them." Nightlily bravely said after looking at all the sad faces, "We'll work together. If I die, I'll die with my best friends." She exchanged soft glances with Lavendarbud.

Butterflypaw snorted, "I'm sorry to break up this heart-warming moment, but I think that Stoneteller is going to have a meeting." She turned around, gazing at Stoneteller as he leaped onto a small rock that still towered over the cats of the Tribe.

"Cats of the Rushing Water...Some young cats from ThunderClan have come to help us with...FireClan..." A gasp rose still in the air.

Stoneteller continued without flinching, "We shall be WaterClan... we shall bond together against FireClan. Fire is quenched by water, but we can only guess. The Tribe of the Falling Stones is going to join with us. Their arrival is tomorrow. We shall prepare for their visit. I've also placed spies into FireClan. One of the chosen cats from ThunderClan will go to the other side to spy. They shall chose amongst themselves..." He turned away off of the rock quietly.

The ThunderClan she-cats looked at each other nervously.

Sunpaw ventured quietly, "Who will go?"

Lavendarbud bowed her head, not saying anything while Butterflypaw and Brightpaw exchanged anxious glances.

Finally, Nightlily stood up, her green eyes blazing with independence but they were also dulled with sorrow for her friends.

Sunpaw quivered, "What if you never come back?"

Firepaw hesitated, her whiskers twitching. Then Firepaw stood up while her amber eyes glared at everyone, "Nightlily...I will go. I will sacrifice myself, but live. I will stay alive. Please...let me go...for my Clan and the Tribe."

"No, Firepaw..." Brightpaw breathed to her best friend, "What if you don't ever come back...whatever shall I do? If they find out that you are a spy, they will kill you...please don't go..."

Lavendarbud looked at Nightlily and Nightlily looked at Firepaw. Firepaw defiantly raised her head, "You can't stop me. I will leave tomorrow."

Brightpaw dashed up to her friend, "Please...I know you're strong...don't die, Firepaw..."

Firepaw tried to laugh but her voice just cracked in parting grief, "I won't die...I'll always be there for you and I'm sure you'll be there for me, Brightpaw."

Stoneteller padded up to them, his fur was dull and matted with mud.

"Have you chosen?"

They all glanced at each other, then Sunpaw finally said, "Firepaw will go..." The she-cats stepped back to reveal Firepaw, who was looking down at the ground.

"Fine," He rasped, "Come with us. The dawn cats will leave soon."


	10. FireClan's Presense

The cats who ended up going were Ember that falls from Flame, Eagle who soars in Sky, Cliff which looms over Valley, and Firepaw.

They were supposed to claim themselves to FireClan as "strays" who had come from the forest.

Ember, Eagle, and Cliff washed the mud out of their fur with a stream nearby.

They were all guided to the MoonStream, another sacred marker in the valley which was used to communicate with The Tribe of the Endless Hunting.

It was a silvery stream at the bottom of the mountain.

Firepaw mewed farewell to the patrol who had escorted them and Cliff, who was an elderly

Pre y-Catcher, led them to the valley below. They were in the dark, deep, black woods below the mountain and waterfall when they saw a faint, red light up ahead.

"Look!" Firepaw said.

Eagle flattened his ears, " That is FireClan stench." He spat.

Ember said, her voice quivering in shock and fear, "It looks like human rubbish..."

Indeed, there were bones littered all over the dirt ground and the faint light was actually a large fire, licking up the stars, it reached so high.

Faint cat silhouettes appeared from the flames and cats were everywhere, crowding around them.

One stood out. His muscles were like another that Firepaw remembered...Hawkfrost! The RiverClan warrior had a strange resemblance to Brambleclaw and she had just found out that they were brothers.

But this cat was strange...it looked like Tigerstar.

Its pelt was pale brown and it had white paws. He was the size of a large two-leg. He had blue eyes, though.

The tom made his appearance. Flickers of flames and sparks shot up behind him and the fire was exploding, but only until the tom passed it. He had some sort of magical connection. Firepaw shivered,

The tom looked up at the cats, "What brings you here?"

Cliff stepped forward, "We are forest cats, coming from the woods miles and miles and miles away from here. We have come to take shelter and possibly stay here for a while."

The tom, who was apparently the leader of FireClan, thought for a minute and then he gave a low rumbling and Firepaw suddenly knew that he was laughing at them.

"I heard that there were forest cats in the valley, but I expected them to be a lot bigger than you!"

Some of the cats around him smirked.

Firepaw couldn't stand it. This cat was _mocking_ them. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"You expect too much. You need to get your eyes out of this place and see for yourself."

A dreadful silence followed.

The cat stepped forward, "Oh, a little sarcastic kit...She's feisty. I like that. Oh, and I am Largeclaw...Sharptooth's son."


	11. New Den

Firepaw unsheathed her claws into the ground, growling.

Eagle stepped in front of her. Even the lion-hearted tom was shaking with uncertainty and fear.

"Where are our dens to sleep in?"

Largeclaw stared at them in mock, "Oh, of course you get the largest dens." Then his voice tightened, "You sleep in thefox den."

He turned away, stalking into the dark cave behind him.

Some ugly tabbies took them to this smelly den. Firepaw wrinkled her nose and snarled in disgust.

"Gross! We're supposed to sleep in there!"

One of the tabbies narrowed his eyes, "Yes. Unless sleeping with the rats would be better."

One of the tabbies, who was clearly spastic, said, his bony cheekbones shivering, "We hunt in the rat pit. We could hunt them." His shrill voice cracked, "We haven't eaten well since last winter." He licked his jaws.

"Shookrock, can can't eat them. They are our new..." The biggest tabby said, narrowing his eyes, "members..."

They turned out of the den.

Ember shivered,"They scare me..." She whispered and Cliff put his tail around her.

Firepaw growled and slumped to the floor.

Suddenly, she heard a slight hissing noise.

Firepaw looked around and saw two glowing, amber eyes.

She wanted to see if Cliff or Eagle were looking and she walked toward the eyes.

It was a friendly but scared scent and...it was an apprentice.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's going to be important later! MUAHAHAHAHA Who's the apprentice? What does Largeclaw do?

Someone's going to die in the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA...I feel OH SO evil. _**Heh heh...**_


	12. The Meeting

"Hello?" Firepaw called out of the bushes. She stood up carefully, looking around to see if any cat was watching, and then she went out of the den. There were no guards so she was a bit lucky.

"Who's there?" She hissed through the darkness and hope heavily that it wasn't a cat to attack or even kill her.

Golden eyes peered through the darkness curiously, "Don't ask who I am. Just follow my voice."

Firepaw carefully followed the sound untill she came to a clearing with a little light from the FireClan camp far away.

"Hello?" She sniffed the air; it was FireClan, but not hostility. Just curiousity and kindness.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Blackpaw from FireClan. I'm an apprentice and I felt bad about what they did to you."

A black, sleek, lithe body stepped out from the briars.

"Hi..." Firepaw said carefully, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention to herself and her forest scent. She felt her fur and shoulders relax and she sat down, starting to wash her fur. After a moment's pause, the tom said quietly, "I can help you."

Firepaw froze, narrowing her green eyes, "How?"

"Tell me what you know first." Firepaw narrowed her eyes even more, reducing them to slits. She barely knew this cat, why should she trust him?

Suddenly, as the tom was about to reply, a bloodchilling scream shot through the air. A cat had been killed and the moon turned red.

Sorry it was a short chappie!Who was the screech? Why did they die? Who killed them? MUAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Important

To my fans,

I have had the WORST case of Writer's Block! I just realized that I don't write as imaginative now as I did a year ago when I was a kid, so I cannot pick up anymore ideas for the story.

SHOULD I DELETE IT?

Please tell me if I should... and I got a new computer and it doesn't work well with Fanfic. (

Tay


End file.
